


【奎八】Good night kiss

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: 是给painkiller写的一个小前传
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 奎八 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【奎八】Good night kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 是给painkiller写的一个小前传

<  
喜欢一个人究竟要向他走几步呢？

<  
我第一次遇见明浩是在希思罗机场。

彼时拖着两个大箱子让我走起路来有些狼狈，还得空出一只手查看手机寻找学校接机接待人的位置。好在按图索骥是我擅长的部分，转了几个弯之后就看到了醒目的打印纸印着学校标示，以那为圆心散开来三三两两坐着人，我加快了脚步，暗自打量着有没有其他韩国人。

倒也没什么特别的想法，只是下意识觉得如果有母语相同的人大概能更快适应大洋彼岸的生活。

我就是在这个时候看到明浩的。

他坐在人群中，却和左右都保持着距离，眼神始终盯在手中的硬皮书上，没分给周围一个眼神。我是说，在我不小心把一个大箱子轰然推翻在地的时候，他都没有移开视线朝我看一眼。有点挫败。

我走到他斜后方的椅子上坐下，小心翼翼地瞄了瞄他手里的书，才发现是我看不懂的复杂文字，噢也不是全然看不懂，小时候的汉字课还是有教会我一些东西的，至少我认得出来这是中文。

原来他是中国人。我一边暗暗欣喜我们两人的故乡只有一线之隔，一边苦恼要怎么才能和他搭上话。

<  
一见钟情其实是一件很恶俗又不靠谱的事，我一直这么认为。没想到当我踏进英吉利这片土地的第一天，现实就朝我重拳出击，教我做人了。

但是果然电视剧里都是骗人的，明浩也不是什么在人群中沐浴着圣光，我远远走过来眼里只有他一人散发光芒这种存在，我完全是凭我优良的视力在这十几个人里扫视了三四圈，才锁定他这个人的。

也有可能是他一直低头看书没有正脸的原因吧。

总之，我也不知道是他的哪里吸引了我，但是在机场等待的半个小时中，我的视线莫名就没法从他身上移开。一想到我们会是一个学校的，我就觉得分外快乐，和家人报平安时都不自觉加了好几个emoji。

一场crush猝不及防就降临到了我头上，我甚至开始眯眼想象起我们以后一起过日子的生活。

说出来真是荒谬又难为情。

<  
第二次见面也来的很快。

新生周的活动层出不穷，我赌他至少会去参加一个，于是把两天的活动满满当当都去了个遍。

以至于后来舍友描述我的初印象时用了这样一个词，“爱凑热闹”，在我的逼问之下他才承认是新生周给他留下了印象。我叹口气，你不懂。

但努力还是有成果的，在提供免费自助餐的大厅里，我的雷达还是扫描到了他。这一回他是和几个朋友一起，还是舍友？谁知道呢。我端着餐盘磨磨蹭蹭坐到了他背后的一桌，心思全然不在面前的食物上。

他讲起话来奶声奶气的，真的好可爱。

我在心里把他的形象又勾勾画画，只觉得多出来的每一点都长在我的审美点上。

太不应该了，这才是第二次见面，而我甚至还不知道他叫什么。

<  
开学以后几乎就没再见过他了，按概率来算倒也解释的通，两个校区，无数幢宿舍楼，他还没准是在外面自己租房子住，要是真能保持一周一见才是一件不可思议的事情。

没想到就在这时候老天爷又决定助我一臂之力。

在舍友好几次明示暗示下，我答应了每周抽几天陪他一起环海边跑步，权当是省健身房的钱了。话又说回来，要不是因为学校附近没有健身房，我也不至于会做出这个决定。

感谢天感谢地，感谢学校附近没有健身房。

因为就在我第一天沿海边跑步的时候，就看到了坐在海边长凳上的明浩。

我几乎怀疑我眼花了，扭头确认了好几次，直到舍友都受不了的停下问我怎么了，我还处于发懵的状态中，差点脱口而出“我见到了喜欢的人。”

喜欢的人。

这个词真的好有魔力，我光是放在舌尖上咀嚼一下就开心的想离地蹦跳三圈半。

<  
我知道了他每周三周五都会固定去海边看日落，抱着膝盖蜷着身子小小的一团，我看不见他的表情，不知道他会因为落日的余晖而欣喜还是会为流逝的时光而难过。

我暗自揣测了一大堆，到最后都是我以为罢了。

他偶尔也会拿着纸笔涂涂画画，我就会悄悄跑到他的视线里，装作在沙滩上休憩，不晓得他会不会把我画进他的世界中。

如果会就好了。

我也终于知道了他的名字。

我的喜欢还是没有从眼睛里藏住，某一天和舍友跑步时，也许是因为放慢的脚步过于明显，他也顺着我的眼神找到了长凳上的那个人，然后歪头犹疑了一两秒忽然说，“我好像知道他是谁。”

我当时就惊的同手同脚了。

“你等等”，他停下来掏出手机，打开社交网络划了一下又一下，最后定格在了一张合照上展示给我，“我朋友发过好几张和他的合照，你看看是不是他啊？”

是，当然是，就是他，我甚至还没有聚焦清晰就能笃定的下定论。

原来闹了半天，我舍友的朋友就是他的舍友。

我哭笑不得，想埋怨他不早告诉我，又因为这个巧合欢喜的想当即拥抱他。

我喜欢的人，叫做徐明浩。

<  
被舍友知道后我干脆不再藏着掖着，每天都和他唠唠叨叨我的心动轶事，说到最后他先烦了，大吼一声，“你要么就赶快去认识人家，要么就别在这唧唧歪歪。”

我仔细想了好一会，觉得他的话里有逻辑错误，但最后眨了眨眼还是把话咽了下去。

也是，欧洲人和亚洲人本质上对情感的感知就不一样，他们擅长直球，即使是陌生人只要在同一个空间里待上一会就能自然搭话相熟，喜欢就要约出来约会，不喜欢就干脆利落的拒绝。

就这个事情上来讲，我还挺羡慕他们的。

可是这不代表我不想认识徐明浩，我想的都要发疯了。想和他打招呼，想听他用软软的声音叫我的名字，想告诉他我喜欢他好久了，想和他拥抱，接吻，做一切爱人能做的事情。

不过大概这些话说出来，是会被放进法治节目里打上马赛克的存在。

因为对于明浩而言，我只是一个普普通通的陌生人，是从他身边经过都不会被多看一眼的存在。

我一直觉得我在向着他走出了一步又一步，可是这样看来我好像还是一直都在原地踏步。

<  
期末考结束后，舍友照旧邀呼组酒局，这一次聚会的地点定在了我不是很熟的一个同学家中。

这件事让我费解了好半天，之前每一次pre-drink不都在宿舍厨房里庆祝的好好的，怎么这一次突然要换个场所，舍友只是很坚定的跟我说，“不，珉奎，你必须要去。”

好好好，我去，你把我手腕先松开。

果然如我所料，房子里陌生人居多，搞得我也跟着有些拘束，舍友倒是没心没肺的过来给我一杯又一杯灌酒，嘴里还要嘀嘀咕咕说一些我听不清的话。要不是知道他的酒量，我都要怀疑他早就喝醉了。

我又喝完了一杯自己调的简易鸡尾酒，正在思考要不要提前离席时，门铃乍然响起，下一秒，徐明浩就这么猝然出现在我的视线中，冲着我轻轻笑了下。

于是我知道，就是今天了，我再向他走一步，就能把他拉进我怀里。

明浩终于能成为我的明浩了。


End file.
